Confession Countdown
by Ayaka Mutiara
Summary: Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku yang publish di sini., heu heu.. saya jadi terharu.. :'3


**-=Oneshot Fanfiksi=-**

Anime » Kuroko No Basuke

Rated: M, Indonesian, Yaoi, Humor & Romance, Kuroko Tetsuya, Taiga Kagami

Tittle : Confession Countdown

Genre : Romance, Humor, Yaoi

Rating : M/PG - 15

Pairing : Kuroko Kagami Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), Dari awal sampe akhir ''Kagami POV"

DLDR Don't Like Don't Read

Setiap tahun di tempat tinggal Kuroko selalu diadakan acara "countdown" dan kalau menyatakan perasaan sebelum tahun berganti diacara tersebut, ada kepercayaan kedua pasangan akan bahagia. Itu sih katanya, tapi aku tak perduli itu mitos atau bukan, yang penting aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Kuroko.

Aku tahu, aku tahu, itu tidak baik, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha hingga titik darah penghabisan. Mana mungkin aku melepaskan kesempatan ini yang mana Kuroko mengajakku untuk ke event itu bersama. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Kuroko sebelum tahun berganti.

Entah kenapa dari tadi hatiku doki doki dan aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kuroko. Walau aku bisa bersikap sok keren di depan Kuroko namun terkesan bodoh, tetapi sebenarnya dalam hatiku cintaku pada Kuroko sudah luluh lantah dimakan rasa sayang.

Betapa senangnya diriku saat berjalan disamping Kuroko. Saat yang mendebarkan bagiku ya, saat bahu kami rasanya saat itu juga aku memegang tangannya.

"anooo., Kagami, kamu mau coklat panas..? ku traktir.," seru Kuroko padaku.

"eh., y., ya!"jawabku dengan gugup. Bagaimana tidak, Kuroko akan memberiku coklat panas. Kyaaa... 8(o)8 Tak ada coklat batangan, coklat panas pun jadi.

Setelah itu Kuroko pergi untuk memberikan coklat untukku. Tak lama kemudian, are..? kok Kuroko datang bersama Momoi..? Dan kenapa dia membawa coklat panas yang banyak..? Hanjir! Hanjir! Hanjir! Apa-apaan ini?! w(=A=)w

Halaaaah, ternyata bukan cuma aku saja yang ditraktir coklat oleh Haruto. Dia juga mentraktir teman-teman yang lainnya. Yang lebih parah, KENAPA MOMOI DISINI?! BAKA DESU!Gak jadi romantis deh, (TT^TT). Ditambah lagi, kurasa Momoi ingin memancing kemarahanku, karena dari tadi ia mendekati Kuroko mulu. Lalu kenapa dia harus memegangi lengan Haruto sembari menaruh lengan Kuroko di sela-sela oppainya (QAQ) orz. Kalau soal oppai aku kalah telak! Oh Tuhan, berikanlah aku oppai yang boing boing. (dor)

Karena merasa sudah mulai malam, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat kota. Dimana event, legenda, atau apalah itu yang intinya "countdown"diselenggarakan. Mungkin nasib baik sedang tak berpihak aku kesasar! Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya aku terpisah dari rombongan /(QAQ)\. Keadaan semakin memburuk karena, INI BARU PERTAMAKALINYA AKU KE EVENT INI! Sekarang aku harus kemana..?! /(QAQ)\

NANI?! Kenapa sekarang aku malah memangku seorang anak kecil..? akh, aku ingat! Waktu itu aku sedang mencari jalan terbaik lalu perjalanku dihentikan oleh sesosok anak kecil yang 'super duber moe kawaii awesome' ini. Dia mempunyai mata yang indah, rambutnya kuning namun diujung rambut yang dekat telinga berwarna coklat kehitaman, dan memakai seragam jaket yang dibelakangnya ada gambar harimaunya (/Tokyo Ravens\ nyasar woi!) Akh, aku salah liat. Ternyata dia Soichi Imayoshi berukuran mini(?) bukannya H*ruto (jauh amat). Aku tahu kalau ia bernama Soichi karena tadi aku sempat membuka Facebook, Twitter, Kaskus, We-Chat (udah woi!) dan melihat seseorang yang nge-post foto dia beserta tulisan "ANAK HILANG! Jika menemukannya silahkan hub. 087654321234. Biaya lupa kirim sebanyak-banyaknya" :v

Saat sedang mencaritemen-teman aku melihat dia menangis ditengah kerumunan lautan manusia. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya, tapi aku tak bisa. Karena diabenar-benar anak yang moe. Ah! Selain itu ku tunggu, tapi tetap saja tak ada yang mau menolongnya. Kurasa kami memang jodoh,(plok) karena kami memiliki nasib yang sama, yaitu tepisah dari seseorang.

Mau berapa lama lagi aku harus menemani anak yang 'super duber moekawaii awesome' ini. Apalagi hanya dengan ditemani oleh mas mas penjual gorengan yang biasa mangkal di 'Gili Tugel'(pertigaan). Walau ku tahu mas mas ini bernama Teppei Kiyoshi, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya mas mas penjual gorengan. Mungkin karena kalau berjualan di "Gili Tugel" kurang laku,jadi sekarang dia berjualan di event ini. Namun yang sangat disayangkan, bisnisnya disaingi oleh mas mas penjaga WC yang berada disebrang sana. Seperti halnya mas mas penjual gorengan disamping saya. Walau ku tahu dia bernama Shun Izuki yang merupakan teman Facebook saya, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya mas mas penjaga WC.

Timing pelanggan mas mas penjual gorengan yang beralih ke mas mas penjaga WC itu sangat beraturan, yaitu setelah memakan gorengan. Setelah makan gorengan,mereka pasti langsung mampir ke WC yang ada di seberang. Sebenarnyaapa yang terjadi..? Ini sungguh misteri. Bahkan Detective Conan dan Sherlock Homles pun tak bisa memecahkan misteri ini. Itu karena Detective Conan dan Sherlock Homles belum menyelidiki masalah ini.

"mas Kagami, makasih udah menyertakan saya di ff ini, nih sekedarnya" kata mas mas penjual gorengan padaku sembari memberikan sebungkus gorengan padaku.

"eeh..? y., ya.."jawabku singkat sembari mengambil gorengan dari tangan mas mas penjual gorengan.

Aku merasa berterimakasih pada mas mas penjual gorengan ini, karena dia tahu aja kalau saya lagi laper. Mungkin dibalik bakatnya yang hanya bisa menjual gorengan ini, ada sebuah bakat yang terpendam. Yaitu menjadi seorang dukun. :v Aku memakan gorengan itu dari gigitan pertama. Aku merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari dalam mulutku. Ku kunyah, lalu ku telan dengan perlahan.

KRRK. Suara apa itu..? KRRK. Suara itu semakin jelas, dan jelas. Detik demi detik aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari dalam perutku. Perutku tiba-tiba sakit. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menitipkan anak moe ini kepada mas mas penjual gorengan.

Awalnya aku ragu, namun apa daya perut tak sampai. Perutku sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Aku lari sekencang-kencangnya menuju WC yang ada disebrang sana. Aku menyadarinya, inikah yang dirasakan oleh pembeli gorengan..? Tak pikir panjang setelah sampai di depan WC aku langsung masuk dan PLUNG. Aku melakukan ritual selesai, aku membayar jasa penyewaan WC

"nih mas, 2000 kan..?"

"khusus untukmu gratis"jawab mas mas penjaga WC

"eh..?" aku merasa bingung karna kegratisan ini

"karna kau mampir keWC-ku, aku jadi ikut ngeksis di ff ini" jelas mas mas penjaga WC.

"eehh..? ya sudahlah.,terserah kau! Makasih ya.." aku pun pergi meninggalkan penjaga WC itu dan menghampiri penjual gorengan.

Disana aku tak mendapati anak'super duber moe kawaii awesome' tadi. Kata mas mas penjual gorengan anak itu suah diambil oleh orangtuanya. Haaaah... oleh karena itu aku melanjutkan mencariteman-temanku yang khususnya Kuroko.

Jam 11?! Masih sempat!Kuroko , tunggu aku ya! Aku pun memasuki taman dan ternyata, JRENG JRENG. Taman sudah sangat penuh sesak orang. "uwaaah, sejak kapan jadi ramai begini? Teman- teman pasti sudah di depan" seruku sembari memandang lautan manusia yang meluap dari panggung besar yang ada di depan sana.

"oh iya, kalau tidak salah, taman ini ada pintu masuk dari samping"Mengetahui itu aku langsung lari ke samping taman. Dan ternyata, JRENG JRENG. Pintu samping taman sekarang sekarang sudah jai pintu keluar. Akhirnya aku pun kembali ke tempat sebelumnya.

"Bakagami! Bakagami?!"terdengar ada yang memanggil namaku. Aku berusaha mencari sumber suara itu. Selang beberapa detik, aku menemukannya. Ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Riko, dia terlihat sedang bersama teman-teman lainnya.

"teman-teman! Dimana Kuroko?" tanyaku langsung.

"bukannya Kurokocchi sama kamu?"tanya Kise.

"lho, kami kira kalian jalan berudua" seru Midorima dengan nada yang tidak seharusnya.

"AAAAAA! Momoi juga tak ada" triak Riko.

"jangan-jangan Kuroko sedang bersama Momoi" tebak Kise. Mendengar itu, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan teman-teman dan langsung ngacir mencari Kuroko. Cepat, aku harus cepat menemukan Kuroko. Tapi, bagaimana cara menemukan Kuroko di tempat seluas ini? Ditambah tempat ini juga sangat ramai. Tapi, aku harus menemukan Kuroko sebelum tahun itu, aku harus menyatakan perasaanku.

BRUGH! Saat sedang mencari Kuroko aku terdorong oleh seseorang entah itu siapa, aku tak tahu pasti karena aku tak sempat melihatnya. Intinya aku terdorong orang itu hingga jatuh. Parahnya orang itu malah pergi dan tak memedulikanku. Ini tabrak lari namanya. Bagaimana ini ? kalau terus begini, Momoi akan menyatakannya duluan (QAQ).

Tiba-tiba orang yang ada di atas panggung yang ngakunya bernama Daiki Aomine berteriak"kalian sudah siaaap? 5 detik lagi! 3.. 2... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"orang yang ada disekelilingku juga bersorak sorai gembira. Aku tidak sempat. (TTATT)

PUK. Aku merasakan ada yang memegang kepalaku. Sejak tadi, setelah terdorong aku masih mempertahankan posisiku yang terduduk.

"akhirnya ku temukan juga" aku mendengar suara seseorang yang kukenali.

"yang lain mencarimu loh. Lho, kamu bisa berdiri..?" lanjut suara tadi.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, dan aku mendapati Kuroko yang mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"ka, kamu dari tadi mencariku..?" tanyaku sembari menggapai tangan Kuroko.

"yang bisa menemukanmu kan, hanya aku" seru Kuroko.

"Kuroko.. aku., aku.,sangat menyukaimu. Legenda di event ini adalah kalau menyatakan perasaan sebelum tahun berganti, kita bisa bahagia selamanya. Pada akhirnya aku tidak sempat. Tapi, walau begitu aku ingin menyatakannya padamu" jelasku pada ku sampaikan juga walau airmata ini menetes.

"apanya yang tiak sempat..?" tanya Kuroko sembari memegangi pipiku.

"eeh?" aku merasa bingung.

"5...4...3..2.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" triak orang yang ada di atas panggung itu. Saat itu juga Kuroko mengecup bibirku. CHUU~ (o/o)

DAAR! DAAR! Kembang api yang meluncur ke angkasa menambah kemeriahan tahun baru ini. Selain itu, aku merasakan suasana yang very very romantis. Karna kami berciuman di bawah gemerlap kembang api.

"eeh..? hee..? eh,lho..? bukannya tadi udah countdown..?" tanyaku bingung dengan dihiasi rona merah di wajahku.

"barusan itu latihan"

"a., apa itu..?" "setiap tahun kan kita melakukannya kan..? ah, ini pertama kalinya untuk Kagami ya,..?"

"(o/o) hum" kalau begitu aku berhasil menyampaikannya.

"biarpun aku tak sekuat dirimu, tapi aku bermaksud untuk menjagamu. Kagami" Kata-kata Kuroko sangat menyentuh diriku.

Tubuh ini tak kuasa untuk menahannya. Aku pun memeluk Kuroko. "ja, jadi, kau mau jadi kekasihku..?" tanyaku dengan lembut.

"hum!" jawab Kuroko lembut.

Saat itu juga aku menarik kerah baju Kuroko dan langsung memberikan kecupan manis dibibirnya. CHUU~ "*

"eeekh?! Kenapatiba-tiba..? (o/o)" tanya Kuroko kaget dengan wajah memerah.

"a, abis, tadi kamu juga.."

"apa sih, tiba-tiba begitu..?"

"ma, maaf.. heuu.."

Kuroko tiba-tiba memegang daguku dan berkata"kalau mau kasih yang benar dong" Ia pun mencium bibirku sekali lagi. Namun kali ini lebih agresif. Aku merasa lidah Kuroko menggoyang-goyangkan lidahku di dalam sana. CHUU~ :*

**-=END=-**

NOTES : Sumpah! Gila!Sumimasen! (,) Aku anak dibawah umur udah brani-braninya bikin ff beginian! Sumimasen..~ (o/\o)

R&R Read and Review


End file.
